The Full Bobbi Flekman Story
by Franala
Summary: A revised The Bobbi Flekman Story. A little twist on that episode we see Bobbi and Max at dinner, the concept of Bobbi and Fran looking alike is brought up more, and just how well Bobbi and Max knew each other from London days.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: "The Nanny" is a copyright of Sony Pictures, Tri-Star Television, High School Sweethearts, Sternin and Fraser's Ink, Inc. and CBS Television. No infringement of rights is meant or implied. Just borrowing these great characters created by Fran and Peter. No harm intended. In the same right, "This is Spinal Tap" is copyrighted by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer , and the few borrowed quotes belong to them.  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first attempt at a fanfiction. I would like to thank Kristen for giving me that push to give it a try, and for her constant support and input. Please review- good or bad. I have a few other fanfic ideas swimming around my head, and I'm curious to see if I should move forward with them. I hope you enjoy the story**!**_  
  
** The Full Bobbi Flekman Story  
**  
  
Picking up from the scene on show: C.C. comes out of the office just as Bobbi Flekman and Maxwell leave. She finds Niles waiting for her.  
  
_**Niles- **Oh, Miss Babcock, I feel so sorry for you. You're going to be alone and miserable for the rest of your life.   
**C.C.- **You heard what just happened?   
**Niles- **No, what just happened?_  
  
"Maxwell just ordered me to make dinner reservations for him and that....music industry women. What do I look like a secretary?" C.C. practically spitted out. Once again Maxwell seems to have chosen another woman over her, and she did not like it one bit.  
  
Not being able to avoid the temptation, Niles replied "No, you don't look like a secretary, more like a cow."  
  
"Oh, can it Niles! You might as well make me some lunch, since it seems **I **won't be going out," huffed C.C. And with that the two retreated to the kitchen. But C.C. wasn't done talking about Maxwell and this new woman. _'Just who is she?' _C.C. thought. _'Didn't Maxwell say he knew her from when he was in London? What is that all about? I'll get it out of Butler Boy, he knows all that is gossip.'  
  
_"So Mr. Clean who is this Bobbi anyway, and how does she know Maxwell?" questioned a very intrigued C.C. as she stood at the kitchen counter drinking a bottle of water.  
  
Niles was busy at the other side of the counter making a sandwich for her. "Oh why do you care anyway? Is someone jealous....???," teasingly asked Niles.  
  
"Hmmp...No! I was just curious as to....OH just spill Dust Buster," said C.C. who was starting to get annoyed. But it didn't take much to annoy her when Niles was involved.  
  
"Well...if you must know Mr. Sheffield and Bobbi Flekman go way back. They met oh some 20 years ago when Mr. Sheffield was just starting to build up Sheffield Productions and producing a few small plays," spoke Niles as he continued preparing CC's lunch. He knew it was driving her nuts waiting.  
  
"AND....???" barked CC. She was getting quite annoyed again. She knew Niles was just taking his good 'ol time to get to the good stuff.  
  
"And....they were introduced by a mutual friend. Bobbi was an up and comer in the music business. They hung out a lot at parties and such, as she had a friend trying to make it in the theater business as well. Mr. Sheffield had a crush on her once, but as usual he never did anything about it. He thought Bobbi was too 'wild' for him, being the stuffy Englishman he is. And that was that, they parted their ways...and now Bobbi is a big music VP and he is a big Broadway producer." Niles told Miss Babcock just as they heard....  
  
"N I L E S," yelled that familiar Queen's voice as she bounded down the back stairs into the kitchen, "...have you...Oh, Hi Miss Babcock," said Fran. When C.C. said nothing and just glanced at her, Fran continued in addressing Niles. "Have you seen Mista Sheffield?" Fran asked as she grabbed a piece of fruit off the plate Niles was making.  
  
"No, Miss Fine. He went out," stated Niles nonchalantly. Niles did not want to have to tell Fran that Mr. Sheffield was going to go out with another woman. He knew how much it would crush her, especially since her and Mr. Sheffield have finally seemed to be heading in the right direction for once. _'Oh how those two belonged together,' _thought Niles. He had spent too much time and effort trying to get them together, he didn't want to mess it up.  
  
Fran's face sadden by hearing that Mr. Sheffield was out. They had finally started to get closer, even though she had screwed up their first date. But it wasn't her fought, was it? Fran knew it wasn't over for them just yet. She was looking for Mr. Sheffield to try and get him to give them a second chance and go out on another date. "Oh...," was all Fran could reply at the moment.  
  
C.C. who had been observing this whole display was not going to let Niles get away with just saying Maxwell went out. _'Time to have some fun,' _thought C.C. "Oh Nanny Fine Maxwell won't have time for you today...he is going out on a date."  
  
"And who is he going out with..?? YOU, Miss Babcock?? Fran questioned jokingly. "Oh when are you going to get off that track already?"  
  
"She would have to be on it first, which happens only in her dreams," quipped Niles as C.C. glared at him.  
  
Ignoring Niles, C.C. continued "Actually Nanny Fine...Maxwell is having dinner with that music lady Bobbi. You better watch yourself or you could lose him to the more sophisticated look-alike version of you!" laughed CC. She knew Maxwell was in love with Nanny Fine and would never "cheat" on her. CC just wanted to toy with Fran.  
  
"Gosh, can't a person screw up one lousy date and still have a chance!," whined Fran. "I can't believe Mista Sheffield is going to go out with Bobbi Flekman!"  
  
"Oh, Miss Fine don't worry...I'm sure they're just going out as old friends to catch up on old times," said Niles trying to comfort Fran not realizing what he just said.  
  
"OLD FRIENDS!?!?....you mean they know each other," yelled Fran. _'This was not good,_' she thought.  
  
With a devilish grin CC said, "Oh Nanny Fine you didn't know that...." And CC retold the whole history of Bobbi and Max that Niles had just told her.  
  
Fran just stood there with her mouth open in an 'O' feeling shocked and scared. And with that...CC feeling victorious took her plate and headed back to the office to work -laughing her usual laugh, leaving a depressing looking Fran behind and Niles to console her.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in the living room right after Bobbi went in search of Maxwell and after Fran retreated upstairs, sat Brighton and Gracie. Gracie was busy reading her book and Brighton was anxiously waiting for the music video to get underway. He was so thankful that Fran had talked his Dad into letting him have it at the house. He knew Fran could talk him into doing anything. He just wondered when they were going to get married already!  
  
"Hey Gracie did you see that music promoter, Bobbi?" Brighton was curious to see what his sister thought of her.  
  
Never looking up from her book, Gracie replied, "No, I came down right as she was walking towards daddy's office, why?"  
  
"Oh, its just that she is the spitting image of our favorite Nanny is all," exclaimed Brighton.  
  
"Really..." said an intrigued Gracie, but she had no time to elaborate as just at that moment the object of their conversation walked into the room followed by their dad.  
  
"Ah, hello children. Miss Flekman and I are going to go out for an early dinner to catch up on old times. We know each other from my early London days in the theater," said Maxwell as the children looked at him in hidden shock that he was going to go out with this woman.  
  
Bobbi excused herself to freshen up before they left, which gave the children the perfect opportunity to grill their Dad about Bobbi and her striking similarity to Fran.  
  
Brighton nudged Gracie and whispered, "See what I mean she looks exactly like _her_. We gotta say something."  
  
Maxwell was busy looking in the mirror in the foyer straightening out his tie, when he heard Gracie start talking to him.  
  
Gracie gets up off the sofa and walks towards him, "Daddy, don't you think that Bobbi looks like someone?"  
  
Maxwell was off in his own little world only half listening to his little girl, "Hmm...."  
  
"Daddy, Bobbi looks just like Fran. Don't you see that? According to the Freud ego theory of displacement you are replacing your unconscious desire you have for Fran by going out with her look-a-like Bobbi; therefore getting to go out with "Fran" in a safe environment for you with no commitments..."  
  
While Gracie is still talking, Bobbi has appeared and is ready to go, Maxwell has heard nothing his daughter has had to say and they are on their way out the door as Maxwell says, "Yeah, that's great sweetheart. I'll see you when I get back. Be good." And the door closes, leaving Brighton and Gracie wondering how their father can be so clueless sometimes. _'Oh well we tired," _they thought.


	3. Chapter 3

  
The limo pulled up to the New York City restaurant, and Maxwell got out first and offered his arm to Bobbi. Which she brushed away, as Bobbi is an independent woman of the world and did not need to be escorted on some man's arm, and they walked inside.  
  
As they approached the matire'd Maxwell said, "Reservations for two under Maxwell Sheffield. The man scanned the list in front of him before saying, "Sorry sir, but we have no reservation here under that name."  
  
"Hmm...that's odd. CC must have forgotten to make them," stated a perplexed Maxwell to no one directly. _'That's unlike CC,' _he thought.  
  
"Sorry for the inconvenience sir, but we can have a table for you in ten minutes in you wish to wait," the matire'd offered. Before Maxwell could answer that they would wait, Bobbi lashed out at the matire'd.  
  
"Listen doll, do you know who I am? I am THE Bobbi Flekman of Polymer Records...Now, get us a table now," retorted a perturbed Bobbi.  
  
Maxwell could not believe how agitated Bobbi had gotten just because they didn't have reservations. Before he had time to give it another thought, the matire'd was leading Bobbi and himself to one of their best tables.  
  
Once seated, they promptly ordered drinks and their entrees. Maxwell started off the conversation, "So, Bobbi do tell me what you have been up to since I've seen you."  
  
"Well honey, after I moved to the States, I got a job at Polymer Records in artist relations before rising to the top as VP of record promotions. I worked with bands such as 'Spinal Tap.' Now there's a group for ya. Do you know for their first album in the states they wanted to put greased naked woman on all fours with a dog collar around her neck and a leash and a man's arm extended out holding on to the leash and pushing a black glove in her face to sniff it. Now is that sexist or what?"  
  
Taken back by her last comment Maxwell replies, "Hmm...yes that is sexist. I don't understand these rock groups today. Give me The Beatles any day."  
  
Just then the waiter comes by with their drinks, which gives Maxwell an escape out of this down hill conversation.  
  
"Well, seems like you have been doing very well for yourself, Bobbi. A toast to old times and new successes," exclaimed Maxwell and the two clinked glasses.  
  
"So Maxwell, bubele, what have you been up to? I see you are still in the theater business," asked Bobbi.  
  
"Yes. I have been producing on Broadway since I came to the states. We are quite successful, my business associate CC, who you met at the house, and I," stated Maxwell, just as their dinner was brought to the table.  
  
"What does your wife do? I didn't see her at the house earlier," questioned Bobbi as she started to eat her dinner.  
  
Instantly Maxwell's face saddened and he looked away from the table. "I'm a widower. My beloved wife Sarah died several years ago. "  
  
"Oh doll, I'm so sorry to hear that. How are you dealing?," asked a somewhat concerned Bobbi.  
  
"It's fine. I have learned to get through the grief. Sarah left me three wonderful children. There's Margaret the oldest, who will be starting college soon. She has bloomed into such a marvelous young woman. Then there is Brighton, who you met, he is in high school. Brighton can be a handful sometimes, but he has really turned himself around and is doing great in school. Lastly and certainly not least is Grace, who is wise beyond her years. She is very mature for her age, and is making great progress in therapy," gushed Maxwell about his children. "Of course there's Fran, too," said Maxwell as he continued eating his dinner not realizing what he had just said.  
  
"I thought you only had three children...?," asked Bobbi, who had only been half listening to Maxwell's spiel on his children. Bobbi Flekman did not need to concern herself with children.  
  
Maxwell found himself day-dreaming of how wonderful his kids have grown up and how it was all thanks to Miss Fine. She had done so much for him in his life. She had made them a family again and brought joy and laughter to the household. "Huh, oh yes I do... Miss Fine is the children's nanny," explained Maxwell as he snapped back to reality.  
  
"You mean the one with the voice?" asked Bobbi as she made a face like she just heard the sound of nails on a chalk board.  
  
"Oh yes, I guess her voice is unique. I have gotten so used to it over the years. She has been with us going on five years now. She has done wonders with the children and they just simple adore her," tells Maxwell as he once again drifts off into thoughts of Miss Fine.  
  
Maxwell laughs to himself at a memory and receives a peculiar stare from Bobbi. "She always seems to get herself into absurd situations, which usually end up affecting my business deals in some way. Most recently while at Elton John's dinner party she dressed up like her 85 year old grandmother so Elton wouldn't recognize her as the crazy women that yelled "Yoo Woo" to him in France. But of course by the end of the night she managed to let it slip, so it seems Elton won't be doing my new production anytime soon," explained Maxwell off of Bobbi's odd looks.  
  
"Well Maxwell, I don't see why you keep someone like that around. She seems like a nuisance, doll. Aren't your children a little too old for a nanny anyway?" remarked Bobbi.  
  
Taking up defense for Miss Fine, Maxwell replies, "She really is a remarkable women, unconventional, but good hearted. She never means to get herself in these messes, but she always manages to get herself out of them. The children are very fond of her. They would be heartbroken if she ever left."  
  
"Sounds like they wouldn't be the only ones, honey. Does someone have a thing for their nanny?" remarked an inquisitive Bobbi.  
  
"Oh, no no...Miss Fine and I are just friends. We have a special bond over the children is all," clarified Maxwell, who of course once again was denying his true feelings for Fran.  
  
"Well honey if you ask me....," voiced Bobbi as she started to go off on a tirade.  
  
Maxwell stopped paying attention early on in Bobbi's rant. _'Why does everyone insist that I have feelings of love towards Miss Fine? Just because I care about her and harbor concern for her. That doesn't really prove anything. Granted I do end up spending a lot of time thinking about her and we have shared some moments...' _Maxwell recalls the times on more then one occasion that he and Miss Fine have shared a kiss, and also the time they woke up in his bed together. A smile creeps onto his face.  
  
Then Maxwell glances over to Bobbi who is still in deep conversation and has not even noticed he has tuned out. _'Why do I get the feeling Bobbi looks like someone,' _Maxwell wonders to himself. Then it hits him. _'Oh my gosh...Bobbi is the spitting image of Fran! All those years ago in London when I had a crush on her...and now come to find out she is the spitting of her. Why is it I always find myself drawn to women that look like Miss Fine?_' Maxwell thinks of the date he had with Leslie, which he only went on since Miss Fine had insisted he start dating again. _'Why must that woman consume my life? I know Niles would say, It's because I'm bloody in love with her! But is that true? Could I really be in love with Miss Fine?' _Just then Maxwell was brought back to reality by Bobbi's offer.  
  
"....but whatever you think Maxwell. If you are really in a jam with your next production though, I could talk to one of my clients like Mic Jagger to help you out," offered Bobbi at the end of her rant.  
  
"Oh Bobbi, that's very kind of you. Yes, I would greatly appreciate your help," said Maxwell as he gave a warm smile to Bobbi in appreciation, but his thoughts were still elsewhere.  
  
The rest of dinner went along pretty uneventful, and the evening ended with a friendly kiss on the cheek and the two parted ways until tomorrow.  
  
. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Maxwell was busing himself in his office to avoid running into Miss Fine. _'She seemed so distant at breakfast this morning. And she hardly spoke two words to me. She appeared upset with me for some reason,' _thought Maxwell as he sat at his desk. _'I don't know what has gotten into she be upset with me for going out to dinner with Bobbi? Well, it' not as if it were a date or anything.'  
  
_Just then Maxwell sees the door open and he held his breathe, but luckily for him it was only Niles with some fresh coffee. _'Hmm, maybe I'll pry out of Niles what's troubling Miss Fine,' Maxwell thought to himself.  
  
_"Niles, old boy, do you know why Miss Fine seemed so distant at breakfast this morning," nonchalantly asked Maxwell.  
  
Niles very well knew why Miss Fine was so distant from their stubborn old boss. _'Once again he has managed to tear apart that poor girl's heart strings. Well Mr. Sheffield was going to have to work for this explanation. I'm tired of always spelling things out for him,' _firmly thought Niles.  
  
"Distant, sir? I didn't notice any change in Miss Fine's behavior," lied Niles as he poured Maxwell a cup of coffee.  
  
"Oh, come on Niles. You didn't notice that she hardly talked to me, and wasn't her normal cheery self?" insinuated Maxwell. "Everyone knows your the big yenta around here...so just TELL me!" exclaimed Maxwell, who was starting to get annoyed by his butler.  
  
"Think sir, what have you done in the last few days that would have upset Miss Fine?" questioned Niles, he was getting tired of his boss being so aloof all the time. Niles wondered why his boss couldn't just admit his feelings for the woman already.  
  
"What do you mean, what have I done to upset Miss Fine. I haven't DONE anything wrong!" voiced a irritated Maxwell, while massaging his temples. _'Oh God I feel a headache coming on.'  
  
_Niles wondered how Mr. Sheffield could be so blind. "Work with me sir. Think where did Miss Fine have dinner last night?"  
  
"At home with the children. You should know that Niles, you were here. I don't see what that has to do with anything," said Maxwell, who was not seeing Niles's point of questioning.  
  
_'Of course, you never do you bloody fool!' _screamed Niles in his head. "And where did you have dinner, sir?"  
  
"At the restaurant with Bobbi, you know that!" said the now annoyed Maxwell. _'What the bloody hell is he trying to get at,' _thought Maxwell.  
  
Niles just gave me a smirk, as to say 'see the point.' Niles was hoping he would finally put two and two together.  
  
"I really don't see what me going to dinner with Bobbi has to do with anything," said Maxwell just as it clicked in his head. "You mean Miss Fine was upset I went to dinner with Bobbi? That was just dinner with an old friend, and nothing more...you know that Niles."  
  
_'Finally,' _thought Niles. "Yes, sir. I know that, but how would Miss Fine have known that? Did you tell her you were going to dinner with an old friend?? Did you ask her if you could go??" Niles knew his last statement would set a fire under his boss. He was hoping this would finally knock some sense into him.  
  
That did it. "ASK HER IF I COULD GO?? I don't need to have her bloody permission to go out with a friend if I want too. She's not my wife!!" yelled a fumed Maxwell as he stood up from behind his desk.  
  
Calm, cool, and collective Niles replied, "And maybe that's the problem, sir." With that Niles walked out of the office shutting the door behind him, secretly grinning to himself. _'Let him ponder that for awhile,' _thought Niles.  
  
Maxwell was left stunned by Niles last remark. "What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" asked Maxwell to himself. Niles had left before he got the chance to interrogate him about it.  
  
He began nervously running his fingers through is hair desperately trying to make sense of his conversation with Niles. "What does Niles mean, that's the problem? His bloody solution to everything is for me to marry Miss Fine!"  
  
_'And would that be such a bad thing,' _Maxwell's conscience retorted.  
  
Maxwell had to agree it wouldn't be a bad thing. _'Just not yet. I'm not ready to take that step to marriage,' _Maxwell struggled with his thoughts. _'We just started dating. I don't want to rush things.'  
  
'What rushing? She's been working here five years and you just went out on your first date two weeks ago!!' _screamed Maxwell's conscience.  
  
_'Well, I didn't want to jeopardize anything with children, you know. I had to look out for their well being. What if we got together earlier and it didn't work out?' _reasoned Maxwell.  
  
_'Ahh, but what if it did? You could already be happily married to Fran,' _said Maxwell's conscience in response.  
  
A smile crept across Maxwell's face at the thought. He really did care for Fran, hell he loved her. He just wasn't quite ready to tell the world yet. But he was ready to move forward in this relationship. Maxwell decided to go find Fran and straighten this whole mess out about Bobbi and their relationship.  
  



	5. Chapter 5 The End

While Maxwell is inside his office wrestling with his thoughts, Fran is pacing the living room doing the same. _'How could he go out with Bobbi Flekman? I thought we were finally moving forward in our relationship and he goes out with another woman!?' _Fran said to herself. _'How could he do this to me after all we have been through... '  
  
_All the sudden the door bell rang. "I'LL GET IT!," yelled Fran and she walked over to the door. As she opened it she wondered why she didn't let Niles get it. There in front of her stood Bobbi Flekman with a gang of people behind her.  
  
"Hey, we're here to set up for the video now," proclaimed Bobbi as she entered the house not waiting for an invitation.  
  
_'Just great,' _Fran thought. She did not feel like talking to or even seeing Bobbi Flekman right now. Fran wondered why her life was always so complicated.  
  
"Listen honey, where's Maxwell? I have to go over a few last minute details with him before Brian gets here," asked Bobbi, while the crew started to set up things everywhere around the living room.  
  
_'Oh I bet you do,' _thought Fran. "He's in his office. I'll go get him for you," Fran said while forcing a smile on her face. "I don't know what he sees in her. She doesn't look like his type at all," muttered Fran to herself as she started to walk away.  
  
"What was that doll?," Bobbi inquired.  
  
Fran didn't reply and just kept on walking to Mr. Sheffield's office, her thoughts were elsewhere. At the same time, Maxwell was walking out of his office to find Fran when they collided into each other.  
  
Both a little shell-shocked from the collusion took a second to regroup, while admiring each other.  
  
_'God he smells good! Why must he tease me with that Aramis?' _thought Fran.  
  
_'Boy, Miss Fine certainly does look ravishing today,' _thought Maxwell.  
  
Gaining control again both spoke at once. "Your girlfriend is here to see you Mister Sheffield/ Miss Fine I wanted to talk to you about last night.."  
  
"What?" they both said in unison.  
  
"I said your girlfriend is waiting to see you Mister Sheffield. You shouldn't keep her waiting. Don't want to mess things up already do you?" said Fran dripping in sarcasm.  
  
"My girlfriend Miss Fine?" Maxwell asked incredulously.  
  
"Ya, you know that older more sophisticated woman that looks like me!" Fran retorted back with her hands on her hips leaning in towards Maxwell.  
  
"MISS FINE, what in the devil are you talking about?" asked Maxwell. That women could drive him nuts without evening trying. Maxwell was starting to feel another headache coming on. "Let's step into my office and discuss this in private." Maxwell had noticed the crew in the living room was starting to stare.  
  
"Fine!" was all Fran said as she walked into the office. Maxwell quickly followed and shut the door.  
  
"Now would you like to tell me what all this talk about my "girlfriend" is all about?" insisted Maxwell as he stood in front of his desk.  
  
"Why don't you tell me? You're the one DATING BOBBI FLEKMAN!" yelled Fran.  
  
"I am NOT dating Bobbi Flekman! I just went to dinner with her. She is an old friend I have known since my London days," responded an agitated Maxwell. "That's what I was going to tell you about last night."  
  
"Your not dating Bobbi?" questioned Fran with a glimmer of hope back on her face.  
  
"NO! We are just friends, and we wanted to chat up on old times. That's ALL," said Maxwell looking at Fran, as he was starting to calm down.  
  
Pleased to hear Maxwell and Bobbi are nothing more then friends, Fran replied "Good!"  
  
"Did you have fun?" asked Fran with a sad smile.  
  
"Not as much fun as I would had have if I went to dinner with you," said Maxwell as a big smile came across Fran's face. "Bobbi just isn't as lively and cheery as you are. I missed your smile, your laugh, the way you pick food off my plate..."  
  
Fran hit him playfully in the arm for that last comment, "Hey."  
  
Maxwell chuckled. "Most of all I missed you," Maxwell stated with all seriousness as he pulled Fran into his embrace.  
  
Fran loves this man so much. She just wish he would commit already. But when he looks at her like that, she just melts and all is forgiven...for now anyway.  
  
"I missed you too," Fran replied so quietly it was almost a whisper as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Fran knew in his own little way he was saying 'I love you', yet she longed to hear him say those words for real, she knew it was just a matter of time before he did. This was just another little stepping stone in their relationship.  
  
As they kissed they started to hear the chaos that was erupting in the living room-loud music, people yelling...  
  
"We better get out there before they destroy the house," said Maxwell loosing his embrace on Fran.  
  
"Oh, just give me one more minute alone with my _boyfriend_," Fran replied with a wink. Maxwell couldn't resist, so for another minute the chaos could wait. For now, the happy couple was relishing in their new step forward in their relationship. It may be small, but the outcome of small steps may lead to something big one day soon.  
  
**THE END  
  
** _Let me know what you thought of the story_. 


End file.
